


Truth Or Dare

by thasmins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, also blake is extremely underrated, originally posted on tumblr!, queer!blake is still such a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: It’s her turn now to pick, and she chooses with a quick, certain confidence. “Shoot me a truth, Penelope.”“Okay, dearest Blakendore,” challenges the perky technical analyst, loosened by a few shots of a strong beverage, “what kinds of kinks are you into?”─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─The girls play Truth Or Dare. :)





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet that popped into my mind while scrolling through Tumblr. Originally posted on said site!

“Okay, Alex, it’s your turn now. Truth or Dare?”

Though she reluctantly joined JJ, Garcia, and Emily enjoying themselves tonight, Alex is relieved that she had done so. She certainly does not want to drive home to the awkward air that is her house being occupied by her now ex-husband, since his flight was cancelled and rescheduled for another two days. She doesn’t need the silence that would’ve drove her to insanity by then, and she also doesn’t want to carry that awkwardness around her co-workers the morning after.

It’s her turn now to pick, and she chooses with a quick, certain confidence. “Shoot me a truth, Penelope.”

“Okay, dearest Blakendore,” challenges the perky technical analyst, loosened by a few shots of a strong beverage, “what kinds of kinks are you into?”

It’s as if it were supposed to be dangerous. Alex laughs, smirking at the other women who’re leaning in with curiosity and rapt in their eyes. “My kink is girls, sweetie,” she answers with no hesitation, “and that’s all I’m going to say on that matter.”

When she slides her half-empty martini to a nearby bartender and takes her exit, she leaves an impression of mystery and sexual frustration among the rest of the ladies. JJ, however, has a completely different expression on her face; it’s a smirk, a smug one actually.

“She isn’t wrong. She does great mouth.”

They’re left behind to fix their shock and confusion as JJ smirks and catches up with the linguist, who was waiting for her to leave with.


End file.
